1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wearing apparel and more particularly to a novel and improved safety swim cap for swimmers for both the protection of the swimmer's head as well as to provide identification of different swimmers while in the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the prior art to provide swim caps of a watertight nature to keep an individual's hair dry while swimming, these caps providing little if any protection for the individual's head during swimming so that they are unsatisfactory for use as protective gear during water sports.
It has also been known in the prior art to provide head gear, such as crash helmets and the like, to protect an individual's head during participation in sports. However, these are unsatisfactory for participation in those water sports where the individual is swimming because they are too heavy, too buoyant, uncomfortable to the wearer, and may provide injury to other players of the sport while swimming in the water.
Prior art protective headgear thus suffer from many problems and difficulties when attempting to utilize the same for protecting an individual's head in water sports.